1. Technological Field
This invention pertains generally to high efficiency video coding (HEVC) systems, and more particularly to enhancing palette coding modes in HEVC range extension (RExt).
2. Background Discussion
HEVC is a high efficiency video coding standard, which provides significant benefits over previous video coding standards. Enhancements of HEVC have been underway utilizing a series of range extensions (RExt). In recent JCTVC standards activity, palette coding mode is proposed to RExt, as range extensions core experiment (RCE 4).
Accordingly, the technology presented provides enhancements for RCE as RExt in HEVC video coding systems.